Hulstlicht's fanfiction/ Levensweg
Hallo allemaal en leuk dat je hier een kijkje neemt. Dit is een nieuwe ff van Hulstlicht. Als je besluit deze ff te lezen wil je dan in de comments zetten wat je ervan vind en eventuele tips geven over de schrijfswijze of over het verhaal zelf. Je mag natuurlijk ook altijd zeggen wat je leuk en minder leuk vond. Ik ben niet zo streng van het stelen van bepaalde ideeën van deze ff. Als je bepaalde namen wilt gebruiken vind ik het goed zolang het maar niet het hoofdpersonage vormt :). Van mij mag je de term kittenkampen ook gebruiken alleen wil ik dat je de speciale rangen zoals bouwer met rust laat. Ik hoop dat jullie de ff leuk zullen vinden en wens jullie gelijk ook veel leesplezier. Groetjes Hulstlicht Hoofdstuk 1 Hulstkit lag voor haar hol. Warme zonnestralen kwamen op haar golvende zwarte vacht terecht die haar blauwe ogen deden openen. In de verte zag ze Mierkit en Iriskit een schijngevecht houden. Ze hoorde een zacht getrippel achter zich en draaide haar slanke zwarte kop om. Hulstkit zag de gebroken witte pels van haar vriendin Lynxkit. Ze keek haar vriendelijk aan met haar doordringende bruine ogen en ging naast haar zitten. “Later zullen we deze plaats moeten verlaten om dan naar het andere kamp te gaan”, fluisterde Lynxkit zacht. Hulstkit knikte in stilte. Hier in het Kittenkamp zaten alle kittens die zich aan het voorbereiden voordat ze leerling waren en dan naar het Grotekamp konden gaan. De Rivierclan had meerdere Kittenkampen en voordat een bepaalde groep kittens die in hetzelfde seizoen waren geboren konden ze dan nog de tijd van hun leven beleven met een van de andere Kittenkampen. Iedereen zal kunnen kiezen in welke leer ze kunnen gaan als ze naar het Grotekamp gaan. Je kan tussen vele mogelijkheden kiezen zoals medicijnkat, jager, vechter, bouwer en nog veel meer. Maar zover was Hulstkit nog niet. Ze zal moeten wachten en nog moeten kiezen welke leer ze wil gaan pakken. “Hey Lynxkit kom je want je hoeft niet perse bij Hulstkit te gaan zitten”, riep Waterkit. Hij was niet zo gesteld op Hulstkit. Dat kwam omdat Hulstkit’s moeder Arendvlucht van de stam komt en haar vader Grijsvoet een zwerfkat was. Hulstkit liet een harde zucht horen. Lynxkit zei Hulstkit nog gedag en rende naar Waterkit toe die haar met een grijns ontving. Arendvlucht kwam haar hol uitgewandeld en liep naar haar dochter toe. Ze zag de verdrietige blik op haar gezicht en legde vragend haar staart op haar schouder. “Het is niets meer dan alleen Waterkit”, zei Hulstkit die haar moeder dankbaar aankeek. Arendvlucht ging recht staan en haar zandkleurige vacht leek wel te vlammen. “Als Waterpoot je maar niks vind waarom geeft hij jou dan meer aandacht dan alle andere poezen hier”, zei Arendvlucht met een plagende glinstering in haar bruine ogen. Hulstkit keek haar moeder met een glimlach aan. Hoe rot Hulstkit haar ook voelde Arendvlucht kon haar altijd weer opbeuren. Ze ging zelfverzekerd rechtstaan en keek de openplek trots rond. “Over twee dagen zullen paar verkenners jullie mee op pad nemen om jullie talenten al eens te bekijken”, zei Arendvlucht. Hulstkit liet een overwinningskreet horen en alle moederkatten en kittens keken haar verbaasd aan. “Sorry”, piepte ze maar haar ogen bleven verraden dat ze opgewonden was. Ze rende naar Mierkit en Iriskit die haar verbaasd aankeken toen ze half tuimelend half struikelend naar hen toe kwam. Hulstkit vertelde hen het goede nieuws en zo rende de drie kittens springend en dansend de open plek over naar de andere toe om het hen te vertellen. “Dan kan ik laten zien dat ik net zo goed kan zijn als iedereen”, dacht Hulstkit en keek naar boven. De wolken die eerst aan de hemel stonden weken nu uiteen waardoor er alleen nog maar een helderblauwe lucht stond. Hulstkit sloot haar ogen hief haar fier omhoog en liet de wind door haar zachte haren wapperen. Lynxkit en Hulstkit zaten vanuit hun hol toe te kijken hoe de bouwers de kampingang versterkte. Vlak voor de geboorte van Hulstkit was er een grote strijd geweest waarbij de Schaduwclan paar kittens wouden meenemen naar hun clan. “Heb jij die strijd meegemaakt?”, vroeg Hulstkit aan haar vriendin. Ze knikte en haar mooie bruine ogen werden kil en dof. “Het was verschrikkelijk overal was gekrijs en de doornwanden waren beklad met bloed. Ook is Iriskit haar vader gestorven in die strijd”, snauwde Lynxkit duidelijk geen zin om erover te praten. Hulstkit besloot er maar verder over te zwijgen. “Ik denk dat het zo wel genoeg is”, riep een rossen gespierde kater de andere katten toe. “We kunnen morgen verder doen.” De katten liepen het kamp uit en wierpen nog een laatste blik op de al half herstelde doornwand. “Ik wil later wel een bouwer worden”, zei Lynxkit onverwachts. Hulstkit keek haar verbaasd aan. “Echt”, zei ze. “Ja dan kan ik eventueel ook nieuwe dingen verzinnen zoals een pootgemaakte rivier die door het kamp loopt”, zei Lynxkit zelfverzekerd. Hulstkit had bewondering voor haar vriendin ze wist al wat ze later wou bereiken. “Ik wil iets doen waar ik mijn clan mee dienst kan zijn zowel de kleinste kitten als de oudste oudste en waarbij ik natuurlijk mijn hoofd bij moet gebruiken”, zei Hulstlicht nadenkend. Lynxkit zat nadenkend te knikken. “Wat je ook zal kiezen het zal de goede keuze zijn”, miauwde Lynxkit tenslotte. hoofdstuk 2 Hulstkit zat naar Waterpoot en Leeuwpoot te kijken die een schijngevecht hielde. Waterpoot hield Leeuwpoot stevig tegen de grond en staarde iedereen rond hem heen uitdagend aan. Hulstkit rolde met haar ogen. “Zoals gewoonlijk wil hij iedereen laten weten dat hij de baas is”, fluisterde ze tegen Lynxkit die zachtjes knikte. Jeneverkit zat naar Waterpoot te kijken met ogen vol bewondering. Iedereen wist dat er tussen die twee een bepaalde relatie was. Waterpoot trok zijn kin omhoog stapte af van Leeuwkit en ging zitten met het gevolg daarop dat iedereen rond hem heen drong. Iriskit en Mierkit begonnen hem helemaal af te vragen over hoe het kan dat hij al zo goed kan vechten. “Soms wordt ik echt ziek van hem”, mompelde Hulstkit en trok een gezicht waar je de grootste walging in kon lezen. Lynxkit begon zachtjes te lachen. “Wat?”, vroeg Hulstkit die verbaasd was met haar reactie. “Je bent net een grote mopperkont!”, riep Lynxkit en gaf haar een mep tegen haar oor. Hulstkit duwde Lynxkit omver en ging op haar zitten. “Een mopperkont die gehakt van je kan maken als ze wilt”, plaagde ze terug en maakte het haar gemakkelijk op Lynxkit buik. Alle kittens waren in groepjes opgewonden aan het babelen. Het duurde nog maar 1 dag of de verkenners zouden komen. Hulstkit zat samen met Jeneverkit en Mierkit opgewonden te babbelen over morgen. “Hebben jullie al vragen die jullie gaan stellen morgen?”, vroeg Mierkit. “Ik nog niet echt ik wil eerst kijken hoe het allemaal werkt”, zei Jeneverkit. Hulstkit knikte instemmend en keek toen naar Mierkit. “Als het een knappe kater is ga ik vragen of hij al een partner heeft”, zei Mierkit en draaide haar ogen onwetend naar boven. Jeneverkit en Hulstkit begonnen hard te lachen en keken naar Mierkit met “de-meen-je-dat” blik. Hulstkit keek de open plek rond terwijl Mierkit en Jeneverkit in discussie gingen. “Hoeveel andere Kittenkampen zullen er nog zijn”, vroeg Hulstkit bij zichzelf af. Hulstkit had altijd al interesses over wat er buiten haar kamp omging over de andere clans en zelfs soms buiten het woud. Haar gedachten werden onderbroken toen Jeneverkit tegen haar aan bonkte. Hulstkit duwde Jeneverkit met een volle kracht weg waardoor ze hard over de grond rolde. Mierkit keek Hulstkit vragend aan en hielp Jeneverkit overeind. Ze schudde haar kop heen en weer waardoor paar zandkorrels in Hulstkits ogen terecht kwamen. De zandkorrels prikte erg in haar ogen waardoor die begonnen te tranen. Ze liep naar haar hol en keek met wazige ogen die vol zaten met vocht naar binnen of ze haar moeder zag. “Mam?”, miauwde Hulstkit zacht en liep verder naar binnen. Daar zat Arendvlucht opgerold in haar nest en ze lichte haar kop op toen ze kleine pootstapjes hoorde. “Wat is er?”, vroeg ze bezorgd toen Hulstkit dichterbij kwam waardoor je haar tranen kon zien. “Er zit wat zand in mijn ogen en het prikt”, klaagde Hulstkit. Arendvlucht maakte het teken dat Hulstkit naast haar moest gaan zitten zodat zij het zand eruit kon halen. Toen het zand verwijderd was gaf Hulstkit een snelle lik over haar moeders hoofd en liep naar buiten. “Wat was er daar straks?”, vroeg Mierkit die voor het hol met haar staart over haar poten zat. “Ik kreeg wat zand in mijn ogen”, legde Hulstkit uit en keek recht in de ijskoude blik van Mierkit die ongelovig snoof. “Volgens mij was je gewoon een potje staan janken omdat het clanleven te hard is voor een vreemdeling zoals jij”, siste ze zacht zodat alleen Hulstkit het kon horen. Ze trippelde weg met haar kin omhoog zonder nog maar iets te zeggen naar Lynxkit. Hulstkit stond haar met open mond aan te kijken. “Waar kwam dat vandaan”, dacht ze. Hulstkit haalde haar schouders niet veel betekenend omhoog. “Waarom niet iedereen noemt me toch al zo.” Ze keek omhoog en zag dat de zon haar hoogste punt had bereikt en nu langzaam omlaag zakte. De gedachte morgen rond te kunnen wandelen in het riet maakte haar blij en ging met die blije gedachten naar haar nest waar ze in slaap viel. hoofdstuk 3 Hulstkit voelde iets prikken in haar zij waardoor ze haar ogen moest opendoen. “Ik zou maar snel naar buiten gaan iedereen staat te wachten op jou”, zei Arendvlucht. Hulstkit sprong overeind en rende naar buiten waar ze alle kittens op een rij zag staan. Helemaal van voor stond een bruine poes met witte vlekken die hen waarschijnlijk door het bos zou begeleiden. Hulstkit spurtte zo snel als ze kon naar de rij toe en ging achter Lynxkit staan. “Eerste dag en ik ben al te laat”, dacht Hulstkit en keek gefrustreerd. “Nu we er allemaal zijn kunnen we vertrekken riep de poes luidop en marcheerde door de kampingang. Iedereen was stil toen ze voor het eerst het kamp verlieten. Ze volgde een pad dat al was platgetrapt door vele generaties katten die voor hen leefde. De bruine poes leidde ons naar een open plek bedekt met gras. Er stonden geen bomen of struiken op dus zou het ideaal zijn om er te trainen. “Goed”, miauwde ze. “Ik ben Eksterklauw en ik zal jullie kleine dingen laten zien dat een beschermer moet kennen”, legde ze uit aan de kittens. Lynxkit die vlak naast Hulstkit zat keek haar vriendin opgewonden aan. “Beschermers zijn snelle krachtige katten, zij zullen het territorium beschermen tegen vijandelijke wezens zoals dassen, vossen en zelfs katten.” Iedereen luisterde aandachtig naar wat Eksterklauw zei. Hulstkit bekeek Eksterklauw goed en zag dat er onder haar bruin witte vacht enorme spieren zaten. “Zou ik later een beschermer worden”, dacht ze nieuwsgierig naar haar toekomst. Eksterklauw wenkte Waterkit en Leeuwkit naar voren. “Ik wil dat jullie elkaar aanvallen maar dan wel met ingetrokken nagels”, zei Eksterklauw die de twee kittens met versmalde ogen aankeek. Waterkit en Leeuwkit zakte door elkaar en begonnen rondjes te lopen. Waterkit maakte een sprong en belande op Leeuwkits schouders. Leeuwkit keek angstig rond waardoor Waterpoot zijn kans zag. Hij beet in zijn nek en duwde hem tegen de grond. Hoe hard Leeuwkit ook tegen stribbelde hij kon niet ontsnappen aan Waterkit. Leeuwkit begon angstig te piepen maar Eksterklauw zei niets en zat in stilte toe te kijken hoe Waterkit hem tegen de grond perste. Het gepiep werd luider en de woeste blik in Leeuwkits ogen veranderen in een panische angst. “Stop!”, riep Hulstkit en rukte Waterkit van Leeuwkit af. Ze duwde hem tegen de grond met één poot en hield hem stevig vast. Leeuwkit kwam hijgend overeind en keek Hulstkit dankbaar aan. Waterkit begon woest te grauwen en probeerde uit Hulstkits greep te komen maar het was tevergeefs. Ze bleef hem vasthouden tot hij rustig was en liet hem daarna los. Eksterklauw had al die tijd met ogen die branden van woede toegekeken hoe Hulstkit het gevecht verstoorde. Ze stormde naar Hulstkit toe pakte haar bij haar nek en gooide haar het grasveld over. “Wat bezielde jou?”, siste ze woedend tegen Hulstkit. Hulstkit zat ineengedoken met angstige ogen te kijken naar de gespierde poes. “Leeuwkit was bang en hij werd fijn geperst”, piepte Hulstkit. “Ja en wie denk je wel niet te zijn om zomaar mijn les te verstoren”, Eksterklauw bukte zodat ze oog in oog stond met het bange poesje. “Luister goed jij als je nog een keer de held wilt uithangen dan zullen er gevolgen komen”, zei Eksterklauw met haar stem vol woede en ogen die vol stonden met vuur waarvan de vlammen niet konden geblust worden. Hulstkit slikte een gemeen antwoord in en knikte. In stilte ging ze naast Lynxkit staan en staarde voor haar uit zonder echt te kijken. Hoofdstuk 4 Hulstkit volgde Lynxkit het kamp uit achter Eksterklauw aan. Ze hadden al vier dagen training van haar gekregen en elke dag leek zij Hulstkit meer te haten. Ze had haar al eens het bedmos laten verschonen voor heel het kittenkamp en ook moest ze rond het kamp blijven lopen tot dat Eksterklauw zei dat ze mocht stoppen. Maar dit was de laatste dag. De laatste dag dat ze dat stuk kraaienvoer nog als leraar had. Ze kwamen weer aan op de gebruikelijke trainingsplek. Esterklauw maakte groepen van twee zodat ze hun vechtkunsten kon evalueren. Hulstkit moest met Waterkit. De twee kittens cirkelden rond elkaar en keken elkaar aan met een uitdagende blik. “Probeer me maar eens te verslaan jij vieze zwerfkat”, lachte Waterkit. Woede ging door Hulstkit heen en sprong met een grote kreet op Waterkit. Hij rolde opzij maar niet snel genoeg waardoor Hulstkit een stuk bruine vacht tussen haar klauwen had. Waterkit sprong woedend op en keek met versmalde ogen naar Hulstkit. “Toch niet zo goed als je dacht precies”, zei ze met sprankelende ogen. Waterkit sloeg naar Hulstkit haar poten zodat ze haar evenwicht verloor en op de grond viel. Waterkit zag zijn kans en sprong op Hulstkit en begon haar vacht te bewerken. Ze draaide zich om zodat ze nu op hem zat. Woest pakte ze zijn nek en schudde hem door elkaar. “Stop”, piepte Waterkit met ogen vol angst. Hulstkit zette hem hijgend op de grond en keek hem vol triomf aan. Ze keek de plek rond om te zien of Esterklauw haar overwinning had gezien maar zij was aan het kijken naar Leeuwkit en Lynxkit die in een gevecht waren. Teleurstellend ging Hulstkit zitten en keek rond naar de andere kittens die nog steeds bezig waren aan hun gevecht. Plots voelt ze een enorm gewicht op haar rug waardoor ze doorzakt. Waterkit was op haar gesprongen en hield haar stevig vast. “Goed zo Waterkit”, riep Esterklauw van de andere kant. Waterkit stapte van Hulstkit af en trok zijn kin omhoog. Woede galmde door Hulstkit heen. Ik had het gevecht gewonnen niet hij. “Hulstkit probeer de volgende keer een beetje meer je best te doen”, vervolgde Esterklauw en liep naar haar toe. “Ja”, zei Waterkit. “Je was een te makkelijke tegenstander.” Hulstkit kookte van woede die binnen in haar brandde maar ze keek kalm naar Waterkit. “Dan neem ik aan dat je de volgende keer niet als een pasgeboren kitten moet gaan piepen wanneer ik je vast pak”, miauwde ze kalm. Waterkits ogen stonden vol met vlammen na die worden en stampten naar Leeuwkit toe. Esterklauw deed alsof ze het niet gehoord had en liep naar het midden van de open plek. “Vandaag is de laatste les die ik met jullie had. De komende 4 dagen zal je les krijgen van Jaagsnor over jagen en de laatste dag van Vederstroom”, begon Esterklauw. Hulstkit hoopte dat Jaagsnor en Vederstroom wat vriendelijker waren dan Esterklauw. Anders zou ze nooit die vijf dagen vol houden. “Sommige van jullie hebben echt het talent voor vechten heb ik gemerkt”, zei Esterklauw en keek naar Waterkit. “En andere kunnen er niks van maar ze hebben wel hun best gedaan”, vervolgde ze en keek met een spottende blik op Hulstkit die haar zo vernietigend mogelijk aankeek. Hulstkit deelde samen met Lynxkit een stuk prooi aan de rand van het kittenkamp. “Wil jij een leerling vechter worden?”, vroeg Hulstkit aan Lynxkit. Ze haalde haar schouder op. “Ik weet het niet. Als dat betekent dat ik net zo een zuurpruim als Esterklauw word dan wil ik het liever niet”, antwoorde Lynxkit. Hulstkit mompelde instemmend. “Ik wil iets doen waar ik onze clan kan helpen met denkwerk”, zei Hulstkit. Lynxkit knipperde verbaast met haar ogen en keek Hulstkit twijfelend aan. “Denken? Vechten of jagen is toch veel leuker”, miauwde Lynxkit opgewonden. Ze sprong op en sloop het kittenkamp rond alsof ze een muis aan het besluipen was. Hulstkits snorharen trilde geamuseerd. “Die muis zal al lang weg zijn als je zo rond stampt”, snorde ze. Lynxkit draaide zich speels om en besprong Hulstkit met ingetrokken nagels. “Ik heb deze muis anders wel kunnen vangen.” De twee vriendinnen rolde door het kittenkamp heen recht op Iriskit, Leeuwkit en Waterkit af. De drie kittens sprongen recht van verassing en keken kwaad naar Lynxkit en Hulstkit. Iriskit opende haar mond al om iets te zeggen maar Waterkit hield zijn staart voor haar mond. “Kom mee we gaan toch niet praten tegen een zwerfkat”, gromde hij. Waterkit liep naar een hol en deed teken naar Iriskit en Leeuwkit dat ze hem moesten volgen. Lynxkit rolde met haar ogen en keek Hulstkit aan met een dit-meen-je-niet blik. Hulstkit knikte instemmend maar keek dan de andere kant op. Zal ik voor altijd worden buitengesloten wegens de afkomst van mijn ouders? Categorie:Hulstlicht